Athena: The new Galaxy-Eyes Master
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Athena has a big sercet behind her dueling skills, her father happens to be the world champion Kronos Takana. The thing is her father should've died five centuries ago. She has kept that secret locked, but when she meets Yuya Sakaki and his friends in the new school she attends. Can she keep it from them or the evil coming for her father? Rated T for some scenes


**Galaxy: Against my better judgement I'm starting this story early. Anyways I don't own Yugioh Arc V, I only own what I own. Note there will be a good ol' Oc of mine involved in this.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the finals of The Miami City Duel Championships. Here we start up with the last duel between the mysterious girl who came out of nowhere Athena. She is about to face Shingo Sawatari another newcomer to this league." The light shined on the 11 year old girl with fair skin, gold eyes, and blonde hair with light blue tips wearng a cape that covered her outfit.

Shingo laughed as the light shined on him, "You might want to take off that cape."

Athena only rolled her eyes, "Boys, always the same mindset." At that moment they both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Athena: 4000

Shingo: 4000

Shingo laughed once again as he saw his hand, "Ladies first isn't working here, I'll summon Gatling Dart Thrower in attack mode." A ogrewearing a blue set of knights armor holding a Gatling gun with darts as ammunition appeared. It snarled and blew out smoke from its nostrils.

**Gatling Dart Thrower: Lv 3 Wind Fiend ATK 1700/DEF 1200**

The Dart duelist shook his head, "I'll set two cards facedown your move."

Athena revealed her other hand from her cape but nothing eles could be seen "I draw! I place my **Gluon Striker** and my **Gluon Kicker** in my pedulum zone." At that very second Shingo gasped did one of her eyes turn blue. The Gluon Duelist continued, "Since one of my monsters in the pendulum zone has a scale of nine and the othe has two, I can now Pendulum Summon this, from the deepest blizzard to the end of time roar my beast and let me take my title as the new master rise Galaxy-Eyes Gulon Dragon!" A rainbow appeared on her duel disk as the monster came out It was a giant chinese dragon with emerald colored scales. It also had fine turquoise details that looked like war paint each forming a Spiral at the forehead hands and wingtips of the dragon. Its ice white body armor and wings glowed as it roared and its gold eyes with a spiral galaxy in them glowed as it roared. Its wings that looked like icicles that were curved by a professional ice crafter shot out of the armor and its long tail stretched behind it. The dragon was truly awe inspiring and beautiful.

**Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

The commentator blinked before we spoke, "Can you believe it folks, a new addition to the famous Galaxy-Eyes series used by Kronos Takana and Kite Tenjo. What are the odds that she has the newest addition to the set."

Shingo's eyes widen "Th-Thats impossible I never heard of that card." He almost fell off the arena in shock.

Athena smirked "Now my Dragon attack Gluon Catastrophic Bazooka!" The dragon shot out a silver stream of light out of its mouth blasting the ogre to bits. Thus knocking Shingo back.

Shingo: Lp 2700

Athena left a cute little innocent face as she spoke, "Oh, did that hurt sorry guess we don't know our own strength." The gluon duelist then pet the dragon's head, "I'll set two cards and I'll end."

Shingo slowly got up obviously angry, "I Draw! I play Dart Drainer in attack mode." A demon wearing a doctors outfit holding a dark shaped syringe appeared, it laughed as it pointed the needle at Athena.

**Dart Drainer: Lv 2 LIGHT Fiend/Effect ATK 0/DEF 0**

"I use its effect cutting my life points in half to take Gluon Dragons attack points. The syringe was stabbed into the dragon as its power was taken and its body turned grey. Then it drained Shingo's life points by being stabed into his arm.

Shingo: Lp 1350

Dart Drainer: ATK 3000

"Attack Medical Mayhem!" The dart syringe fired a lazier that destroyed the dragon. This also sent Athena flying, but strangely she seemed relatively fine.

Athena: Lp 2500

Shingo's eyes widened, that was impossible, "How'd you only take half The damage."

Athena smirked a cocky smirk "Oh its Gluon Strikers ability in the Pendulum Zone he can half any battle damage from a battle involving a Gluon monster."

Shingo growled, "I end!"

Athena pouted "Don't be a sore loser I draw! I play Monster Reincarnation allowing me to discard Gluon Ghost to bring back My dragon which I shall Pendulum summon. The rainbow reappeared as the dragon soared the skies again.

**Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

"Now I use Shield and Sword switch all monsters attack and defense." The Demon turned grey as it lost its power but the dragon stated the same."

Dart Drainer: ATK 0

Gluon Dragon: ATK 3000

"End it Final BAZOOKA!" Shingo was sent off the arena into the locker room just from the sheer force of that attack. This power made Athena blink, "Oops."

The commentator smiled "There you have it folks Athena is the winner!"

Off in the stands a guy wearing a black leather jacket, black custom jeans with black boots to match, and a blue jacket with a dragon on it. The 25 year old man lifted his blonde and red hair and let his Barian emblem pendant hang on its chain glisten in thr light. The cocky smirk could've gave Kronos Takana away but he was just too proud, "Athena what am I going to do with you baby girl."

* * *

**Author Made Cards: (This doesn't include Gluon Kicker)**

******Galaxy-Eyes Gluon Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK 3000/DEF 3000 **

******When this card is in your graveyard you can banish 2 "Gluon" Monsters to Special summon it.**

**********Gatling Dart Thrower: Lv 3 Wind Fiend ATK 1700/DEF 1200**

**********No effect**

**************Dart Drainer: Lv 2 LIGHT Fiend/Effect ATK 0/DEF 0**

**************Pay half your Life Points to send one monster your opponent controls ATK to 0; If you do this card gains ATK equal to the amount your opponents monster lost. **

**************Gluon Striker: Lv 2 Pendulum Scale 9 WATER Pendulum/Warrior/Effect ATK 1200/ DEF 0**

**************Spell effect: You only take half the battle damage from a battle with a "Gluon" Monster**

**************Monster effect: Once per turn; can make this cards ATK 2000; if you do it cannot attack your opponent directly.**

* * *

**************Galaxy: So Athena Takana, Kronos daughter takes the stage. If you're pondering on how Kronos is still alive after all this time...you'll have to read on. Hopefully you guys like this for my first Arc V story.**


End file.
